The field of the disclosure relates generally to components that include internal impingement cooling, and more particularly to components that include a plurality of angled channels for impingement cooling.
Some components, such as hot gas path components of gas turbines, are subjected to high temperatures. At least some such components have internal cooling systems to maintain the component below a threshold temperature. During operation the internal cooling systems provide a cooling fluid into an impingement cavity defined between an outer wall and an inner wall. However, in at least some components, such impingement cavities experience increased stresses due to the thermal expansion of portions of the component such as the outer wall. For example, in some components, the outer wall has a higher temperature than the inner wall during operation. Accordingly, the outer wall expands due to thermal expansion at a different rate than the inner wall and support members for the outer wall experience increased stress.
At least some components include recovery plenums for recovering cooling fluid after the cooling fluid flows through the impingement cavity. However, the pressure of the cooling fluid varies along the recovery plenums. For example, in at least some components, the cooling fluid enters the recovery plenum from opposite sides and generates flow structures which cause pressure changes along the recovery plenum. Due to the pressure changes, a disproportional amount of cooling fluid bypasses an upstream portion of the recovery plenum and enters a downstream portion of the recovery plenum. As a result, the cooling system has a decreased cooling efficiency. In addition, the uniformity of the component cooling is decreased.